


The Storm

by sterekwolfstar



Series: Obikin as Parents [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: There's a storm and Shmi is scared and joins her dads in bed.





	The Storm

Anakin opened his eyes as the thunder roared and moved closer to Obi Wan who also woke up. "I forgot how much of a baby you are during storms," Obi Wan teased as he placed a kiss on Anakin's forehead. 

"Not a baby. Just didn't experience many storms back home," he mumbled. Obi Wan softly chuckled as Anakin whined. "Don't laugh at me." 

Obi Wan smiled and got up from the bed to toss Anakin a pair of boxers. "I suggest you put these on. We're about to have company."

Anakin did so becoming less naked as the door opened and their little three and a half-year-old daughter walked in crying. "I'm scared."

"Come on love," Anakin told her with a smile. He helped her onto the bed where she got comfortable between Anakin and Obi Wan. The two men kissed Shmi on the head and comforted her as she slowly fell asleep. Obi Wan smiled at Anakin who felt much calmer. 

"How are you feeling," Obi Wan asked Anakin softly. 

"Much better. I love you," Anakin told Obi Wan with a soft smile. 

Obi Wan leaned over to softly kiss Anakin. "Love you too." The storm lasted throughout the night, but Anakin ended up falling asleep after a while feeling safe and warm with the two people he loved most in the galaxy.


End file.
